


Things that go Bump in the Night

by MickeyLove



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Heaven, Hell, Magic, Magicians, Sirens, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyLove/pseuds/MickeyLove
Summary: Ryan and Shane are average guys. Really. Sure, they have odd jobs and funny work, but they're not extraordinary, and they haven't done anything to piss off an ancient entity. Honestly.Though...Shane has been feeling odd lately, claws and teeth and a want to wreak havoc,  while Ryan feels pains in his back and odd eyes and can't help but see good in everything.Maybe they're going insane...





	1. Prologue

His skin itched and the horrible smell of copper clogged his nose, making him gag.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Not at all. 

His back ached something awful as well, a weight he had never felt before present. It was like a tail, no- two tails! had grown from his back, and they ruffled and shifted. They were heavy, that's for sure, and they hurt.

He hesitantly stretched out the new limbs with vague horror and curiosity. They were covered in pale white feathers, though some of them were coated in a light layer of blood, the red dripping to the ground. The feathers reflected the light, almost having their own glow. 

His wings were beautiful.


	2. Sick Day

Shane stretched, his legs feeling cramped under his desk. Nothing was giant sized these days. It made working a pain in his knees.   
  
Ryan took a small break as well, glancing over at his friend. It took them both a moment to get out of an editing mindset and actually focus on a conversation.   
  
“...don’t say it-”   
  
“I could really go for some Chipotle.”   
  
Shane groaned, rolling his eyes. Bergara’s love of burritos got almost to a worrying point. A fact that he had, indeed, pointed out several times.   
  
“When do you  _ not _ want Chipotle? Seriously man, eat something healthy.”   
  
“Hey! I eat healthy things. Like…” It took Ryan a moment to bring up something that tiptoed into the line of good food. “A smoothie!”   
  
“Was it from McDonald’s?”   
  
“...yes.”   
  
Madej laughed quietly and stood, stretching again. God was he swore. He’d been achy all day, the past few days, actually. He hoped he wasn’t sick, mostly because they were set to go tour a location the following Tuesday. And being sick on those normally got  _ everyone  _ sick. Dealing with an angry sick Ryan wasn't fun.

 

He walked over to the breakroom, making himself a cup of coffee. Normally they all pitched in on different days to get coffee for everyone, but today it was raining- a miracle in and of itself -so he had to settle for the cheap, burnt tasting stuff that the company bought.

 

A blinding pain came at his head, making him stumble a little and drop the water in his hands. He managed to catch himself on the countertops, rubbing his temples.

 

…. _ what the fuck was that? _

 

He opened a cabinet and retrieved some store bought painkillers, popping two. Shane then got to the task of cleaning up the spilled water, mopping it up with a sigh. Yes, today of all days, he had a migraine. 

 

The mess clean and coffee made, he walked back to his desk, tired.

 

“Dude, what the hell happened in there? You look like shit.” Ryan's tone was teasing, but he wore a worried and surprised expression.

 

“Gee, thanks,” Madej said with a roll of his eyes, sitting down. He sipped from his cup before answering. “I just got this awful headache. I think I'm comin’ down with something.”

 

Bergara made a noise of annoyance, though he wasn't really mad at his friend.

“Course you're getting sick. Right when we’re gonna have a shoot.”

 

The other shrugged, setting his coffee down and going back to working on his computer.

“Maybe it's nothing and I'm just being a big baby.”

 

“Oh god, I hope.”

 

And that's how the day went. The two friends worked through booking and editing and reading, not even paying attention to the clock. It was a perfectly normal day, despite Shane's fatigue and achiness.

 

They both went home, clocking out and bidding farewell. Madej vaguely remembered that Sara had something important that night with some friends and wouldn't be coming over, so he had the apartment to himself. Or, himself and Obi.

 

His drive was uneventful and boring, and he got home without trouble. If anything, it was  _ too _ normal, the traffic not bad and pedestrians slim. Which was surprising, seeing as he lived in L.A, home of the car jams.

The house was a little too empty without Sara, but he was used to it, so he made himself a little veggie platter and sat on the couch, petting his cat.

 

He was probably a third of the way into a cheesy sci-fi movie he had found on Netflix when he suddenly felt horribly sick. He jumped up and raced to the bathroom, cleaning whatever he just ate out of his system.

 

When he was done vomiting his guts out, he shakily stood and flushed the toilet, moving to the sink and brushing the awful taste out of his mouth. Whatever brought that on was probably what was making him feel terrible. It was beginning to piss him off.

 

"Of course I'm fucking sick, thanks universe-"   
  


“You’re welcome.”   
  
Shane jolted with a small intake of air, glancing around him. Of course, there wasn’t anyone else in his bathroom, despite a rubber duck that he had perched in the shower. But he wasn’t about to hold a conversation with it. He decided it was nothing, because really, it couldn’t have been anything, and went back to brushing his teeth.   
  
“Ya know, it’s not nice to ignore people.”    
  
That god awful voice that sounded like a flat tire came again, filling Shane’s head. It was like it was speaking right into his eardrums, making him shiver.   
  
“Who’s there?” he demanded, glancing around again. He held his toothbrush like a weapon, the whirling brush head getting water and paste everywhere.   
  
“Up here, idiot. Right in front of your eyes.” The voice sounded annoyed. “I thought you were suppose to be smart. Ignorant, but smart.”   
  
Madej slowly turned, looking at the mirror.

  
  
He screamed. 


End file.
